The Start Of A New Life
by Hotchniss-cm-97
Summary: When Hotch and Emily meet after not seeing each other for 10 years,her just coming back for being undercover and him freshly divorced. will feelings come back or will they miss whats right in front of them.
1. The Store

Timeline:A week after The fisher king part two. In a AU where Haley and Hotch are already divorced.

A/N: I've had this idea in my head for a while so hears the first chapter.

_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_

It was her. Emily Prentiss, Hotch hadn't seen her since he worked for her mother . There she was wearing a white Pea and form fitting white jeans, with four inch heals that made her long legs look never ending, out of all the times to see her again it is after the divorce. He slowly walked over to her and lightly taped her shoulder.

"Emily?" He asked softy, trying not to scare her.

She turned so fast it was a surprised that she didn't fall in her heals.

"Agent Hotchner?" She asked looking confused.

Hotch smiled she remembered me.

"You know you can call me Aaron now that I don't work for your mom," He corrected.

"Aaron" She smiled at him.

"How have you been? " he asked , she looked well but people said Hotch did to after the divorce from Haley.

"I'm doing good just got back to the states, you?" The brunette asked in reply.

"I just went thought a divorce but I'm doing better now." Her smile faded slightly after hearing about the mans divorce.

He stared shifting my weight from one side to the other. He always did when he get nervous.

"Umm ... Would you like to go out with me sometime?" Her smile was back and as breath taking as ever as Hotch asked her out on a date desperately hoping she says yes.

"Are you asking me on a date, Hotchner?" Emily asked Him with a playful glint in her dark eyes.

"Yes?" It came out more like a question another sign of his nervousness.

" I would love to Aaron, does tonight work?" She asked .

Hotch was shocked, she just said yes, Emily Prentiss had said yes.

"Yeah I can pick you up at seven," He said with a wide grin. With that she gave him her number and address

"See you then." Was her reply and with a kiss on Hotch's check she was gone. He just stood there in the middle of the store for a good 3 minutes.

He was going on a date with Emily the woman of him desires that have followed him for years.

_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_

A/N: Rest of the chapters should be longer then this. Please review. if you have some thing to say about the grammar or stuff like that can you please not put it in a review and just pm. Thanks.


	2. Getting ready for the date

Timeline: set a week after The fisher king part 2. In a AU where Hotch and Haley are divorced already

_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_

After seeing Hotch again, Emily ran home, she couldn't help it. Once the brunette got home she called her friend Rosalie, she has always been Emily's go to person. The phone rang three times before she answered.

"Hello?" Rose as she prefers to be called answered the phone obviously not looking at the caller ID. You could hear laughter in the back ground. probably her boyfriend of the week, Alec, as she told her about him the other day .

"Hey, Rose" Emily reply with a roll of her eyes.

"Em!" She squealed excitedly." When did you get back?"

The brunette laughed, and it felt good, she hadn't laughed much since Doyle.

"Rose I only just got back yesterday," She replied

"Yesterday? You mean you arrived yesterday? And you didn't call like I told you?" Rose was definitely mad she told her to call her when her feet hit the U.S. soil and it had completely slipped Emily"s mind.

"I forgot. I'm so sorry." She replied somewhat nervously.

"It's OK but we have to get together soon,"she demanded in a voice Emily knew not to question.

She glanced to her right at the clock it blinked ten after four.

"Why not right now i'm home alone?" Emily asked.

"OK do you want to meet at your place or mine?" Rose asked.

"Mine, I need your help getting ready for a date." Emily pleaded finally getting to the point she called about.

"Ooh, who with?" Rose inquired curious about her friends new beau.

"You'll find out when you get here," Emily barely heard a "be there in five" before Rose hung up, leaving the brunette staring at the phone in her hand.

At the B.A.U

"No Dave, I am not taking her mini golfing," Hotch grumbled into the phone.

"Why? Aaron women love stuff like that." Dave tried to reason with his good friend.

"Because she not just some random women. This is Emily Prentiss, we are talking about i'm going to take her out to a nice dinner." He had been trying to convince Hotch to change his plan for the date for the last half hour.

"Fine, Aaron be that way," Dave stated gruffly.

"Okay Dave I'll talk to you later," he exclaimed as he hung up, putting the phone in the inside pocket of his suit jacket, and walked thou the glass doors into the B.A.U bullpen.

Morgan was teasing Reid about some Star Wars thing. JJ and Garcia were probably in their offices and Gideon was in his all they was missing was Elle and she wouldn't be back for 5 months. He walked up the stairs to his office and turn back.

"Anderson!" he yelled and walked into his office, Anderson in tow. As Hotch sat, Anderson just stood there by the door after closing it slowly.

"Yes, sir" he murmured as scared as can be.

Hotch know he may have been a little mean since he got Elle shot but who can blame him.

"I need you to go by some flowers and deliver them to this address," He told him as he wrote Emily's address on the back of one of his card and passed him.

"Any particular kind?" Anderson asked feeling slightly more comfortable.

"Daises," I answered sharply, Emily had told me all that she hated roses when I worked for her mother Ambassador Elizabeth Prentiss.

Emily's House

Four and a half minutes later after their phone conversation had ended, Rose was barging in to Emiy's apartment. Rose looked like a supermodel long blonde hair, size two, any guys dream girl.

"Who is it?" She asked instantly as she closed the front door behind her and sat next to Emily in the living room on the sofa.

"I missed you too Rosalie" Emily said dryly, with a roll of her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, I missed you. Who is it this guy you are going on a date with?" Rose asked in quick succession, the brunette immediately caved.

"Aaron Hotchner," she said, there is no turning back now.

Rose's eyes grew wide like saucers as she gasped.

"The Aaron Hotchner, the Aaron Hotchner that worked for your mom?" She asked Emily nodded her head yes, unable to get a word out.

The blonde just stood and dragged Emily to her bedroom and started to searching her closet for the perfect dress, discarding of dresses she didn't like on to Emily's bed.

"Found it," she said turning around dress in hand.

It was a tight black and white mid thigh dress with a deep blue belt to compliment the outfit.

"It's perfect!" Emily exclaimed with a smile.

Rose immediately ran downstairs to find the perfect shoes for the outfit.

"Hey Rose?" Emily called down the stairs from her bedroom.

"Yeah," she replied.

"Can you grab my dark blue pumps and matching clutch, you know the ones that match the belt?" she asked but just then the door bell rang out.

"I got it," Rose yelled as she opened the door. "Hey Em, you might want to come down here."

The brunette slowly made her way down the stairs. There in the door way was a man about thirty years old in a suit, carrying a bouquet of daises in his hands.

"Emily Prentiss?" He asked nervously.

"Yeah that's me," She replied with a welcoming smile.

"I'm Agent Anderson I work for Agent Hotchner,he said to bring these here"Anderson said as he handed her the daises.

Oh my god. Daisies he remembered!

"Thank you." Emily exclaimed as she took the flowers and went to put them in a vase in the kitchen.

Walking back to the front door of her apartment she found Rose flirting with Anderson.

"So when do you get off?" Rose continued to flirt with the younger agent, Emily just rolled her eyes.

"Tell Agent Hotchner, I say thank you" She tells him.

Agent Anderson just walked a way quickly. Emily shut the door behind him and grabbed her shoes and purse.

"Come on Rose, you can do my hair," she offered though it sounded more like a demand as she walked up the stairs.

As Rose followed Emily up the stairs she asked.

"How dose he know you like daises?"

Emily stopped for a second before she answered.

"When he worked for my mom I had I lot of guys sending me roses because of my mom. One day he was bringing up some because the had to be cleared,i remember it so clearly, I yelled 'if that's another bouquet of roses just throw them out' he did what I said then came back to talk to me about it. We sat there talking for hours; we talked about everything his wife, school, my hatred for roses," she laughed "the future, everything and that was the day I fell in love with him. That was the last day he worked for my mom, I never talked to him again, till today." The blonde could see the tears in her eyes. Rose wrapped her arms around the brunette like she had done many times for Rose.

"It's going to be okay. Why don't you go get in the shower and i'll find some jewelry for you to wear on this date of yours," she told her friend, Emily turned and walked in to the en-suite closing the door on her way.

When Rose heard the water start she grabbed Emily's jewelry box and laid on her bed. Then, Rose remembered before Emily left she lent her a white and gold watch. By the time the blonde found it Emily was out of the shower and in her club bed tank and and a pair on booty shorts.

"I have a hour and a half Rose, better work quick "she said . After Rose dried and gave her hair a slight curl, she worked on her make up giving her a dark but not to dark lip, little blush, and a little bit of blue eye shadow.

"OK go get your dress on." the blonde instructed as she shoved the dress in her friend's hands and pushed her back into the bathroom.

Three minutes later, she reappeared trying to get the belt done up.

" Here let me," Rose said as she did it up and held her shoe out for her to step in to.

Going to her purse Rose took her wallet a put a twenty in her clutch bag.

"What are you doing?" Emily asked utterly confused as to what she had just seen.

"Never go on a date and not have money for a cab home," Rosalie stated clearly,it had happened to her manty of times. She could see the confused look on Emily's face, she needed to explain.

"Aaron would never do that to anyone," Emily exclaimed with a loved up smile.

"Well just being on the safe side," Rose told her as they walked down the stairs. right as the hit the ground floor, there was three from knocks on the door.

Then, like no tomorrow Emily ran to get it as fast as she could in her heels.

Hotch walked into Emily's building and to the elevator. When he got to her floor the questions started to come to mind, _what if she didn't like me like that? Had she liked the flowers? I tried to focus but all I could do was ask my self what's going to happen after to night?_ _It didn't matter if it did work ,that's great, If it didn't it wasn't meant to be_. He was still in deep thought when H knocked on her apartment door.

Less than a minute after He knocked on the door, Emily who was looking more beautiful than ever, dressed in a white and black dress with a blue belt, purse and matching shoes, pulled the door open slowly. Hotch was speechless.

)_)_)_)_)_)_)

A/U: OK so next chapter is being beta'd right now,and it will not be the date but the morning after and will be told by Hotch and Emily telling Dave and Rose about it. so please reveiw.


	3. Author Note Please Read

Hey, sorry I haven't updated lately. The first thing I wanted to say is that chapter 3 is being beta'd right now so as soon as that done I will post post it.

Secondly, i'm going to change some ages: Jack-2 1/2 Emily-29 Hotch- 32 and then Rosalie is also 29. That was just to clear some things up and also lastly chapter 3 is a shorter chapter 800 words i think but i'm half way done writing chapters 5 &6 and they will both be at least 2000 each so it should even out

Thanks for reading,

Hotchniss_cm_97


End file.
